Technologies to improve reliability of correct communication in signal transmission paths have been carried out by a transmitting side transmitting messages by adding an error detection code such as a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) to the messages, and a receiving side verifying the code in the received messages.
Another example resides in that a transmitting side transmits signals by dividing data into segments with a fixed signal length and generates a CRC for each of the divided segments with a fixed signal length, and a receiving side receives the signal and determines an error in each of the divided segments with a fixed signal length. Accordingly, the reliability of correct communication can further be improved. A technology that is a method of protecting data transmission in a data bus, and in which at least one of data messages is transferred from a transmitting unit through the data bus, the data messages include a variable length data field and a checksum (CRC), and a receiving unit determines the data transfer quality based on the check sum is also known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-513512